Les Miserables iPod Challenge
by ManfredsAwesomeAdmin95
Summary: Title says it all


**Les Miserables iPod Challenge**

** Hit shuffle on your iPod/iPhone/Mp3 player, and write as much as you can in the time allotted based on the song and characters. Repeat 9 times!**

** Okay, yes, I am a teenaged girl with Merle Haggard on her iPhone. I regret nothing! "Thanks" by Marshall Hall is on the Gaither Vocal Group Album, Giving Thanks. Some of these are really short because it took me a while to come up with an idea. On "Rebirthing," that is not, I repeat **_**not**_**, E/R. I don't ship them as more than friends. That's just the first thing that popped into my head for that song. Anyway, I'm glad I did this one and not the Burn Notice one, 'cause then I'd be really stuck...! R&R, please!**

** "Sombody Stand By Me", Faith Hill**

Eponine walked down the streets of Paris, alone and in the dark. She had just escaped from her father's inn, and didn't care that it was raining. She kept thinking of Marius, and how she so desperately wanted him to notice her. "Lord, why do feel this need to be with someone who doesn't care for me? Please, if you can hear me, give me the strength to let go of him, or at least give me someone to help me get over him. Someone to stand by me!" As she trudged on through the rain, she didn't see the handsome blond boy who had followed her.

**"It's Not Love, But It's Not Bad", Merle Haggard**

Eponine was always there when Marius needed her, no matter what. They were great friends, and Marius knew he could always depend on her when he was feeling alone or helpless. Still, he wasn't in love with her. His love was reserved for the beautiful Cosette. He had no idea about Eponine's feelings for him.

**"Thanks", Marshall Hall**

As Valjean looked around him at his beautiful home and loving daughter, he couldn't help but thank God for everything that had happened in his life up to this point. He had been through many trials and tests, and the Lord had always brought him out of them, stronger than he was before. He knew that if not for God's influence, he'd still be a bitter man, running from the law.

**"Redeemer", Kutless**

Jean Valjean looked up to the sky, knowing that his redeemer was looking down on him, and smiled. "Thank you, Father, for leaving your spirit until your work on Earth is done. Because of this, I am now and forevermore saved!" he cried, falling to his knees in praise.

**"The Fightin' Side of Me", Merle Haggard**

Javert scowled at the college students who were assembled in the town square. He was fiercely loyal to his country, and their protests and talk of rebellion struck him as a major betrayal. He couldn't stand the way they were insulting the king, and the way he was running things.

**"****Take a Back Road", Rodney Atkins**

Valjean saw the inspector through the crowd, and couldn't help but run. He had to escape. Soon, he found himself in the French countryside, breathing in fresh air and enjoying the scenery. He grinned. Finally, he felt completely and utterly free. There was no one chasing him, no factory workers depending on him.

**"Firefly", Sister Hazel**

"Who cares about your lonely soul, Marius?"

"Yeah, you barely even know this Cosette girl. Have you even talked to her?"

"No," Marius sighed dreamily, "But she lights my soul on fire. She is a masterpiece from God, and the world just seems brighter with her in it. I'll never be the same, again!"

"She's the one for him, alright!" Grantaire laughed.

**"Watching You", Rodney Atkins**

"Long live the revolution!" cried Gavroche, happily. Courfeyrac looked at the small boy, shocked.

"Where did you learn that?"

"You, of course. I've been listening to you and your pals' meetings, and I agree with all of you!"

"And you understand what we're saying?"

"Yep! And Courf?"

"What, Gav?"

"When I grow up, I wanna be just like you!" Courfeyrac grinned, and swung the boy up onto his shoulders, fighting back tears.

**"Rebirthing", Skillet**

"Enjolras!" Fully prepared to be executed, the blond revolutionary was surprised when Grantaire called out his name and made his way through the National Guardsmen. "I'm one of them, too. Strike us both down with one shot!" Suddenly, Enjolras could breathe again. He wouldn't die alone. Realizing this, he smiled when Grantaire came to stand beside him, and the guns went off.


End file.
